


Show Me

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Modification, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pierced Sam, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man comes in almost every day to the shop, but he never does anything besides loiter around and talk occasionally. It’s not a problem, there are rarely ever people in the shop as early in the morning as when he is, but it still bugs Sam a little.<br/>“Look, man,” he says. “Are you going to get something pierced or not?”<br/>“Oh, I . . . I don’t mean to be a nuisance. I-I’ve been meaning to ask you about something, but I’m not sure how you’d feel about it, or if you’d kick me out.”<br/>“Look, man, I don’t do dick piercings if that’s what you’re talking about, but I know someone who --”<br/>“No, no,” the guy blushes bright red. “That’s . . . that’s not what I’m meaning at all. I’d like to ask you out to dinner. As a couple.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s shop isn’t worth much, but he’s put so much money, time, and elbow grease into making the shop bigger, cleaner, and brighter. He’s one of the only body piercers in all of Lawrence City, Kansas, and he makes a lot of money doing what he loves, so that's a plus, though most of it goes down the drain when his bills get paid.

He himself has an array of piercings in a lot of places. He has his ears pierced, so many times it almost looks wrong, but just on the other side of edgy.

His gauges are small enough that if he takes them out his ears will go back to normal eventually, they’re not stretched out too far.

His nose is pierced, but he doesn’t put that one in everyday. His eyebrow is pierced, that one hurt like a bitch, and he’s done quite a few on himself, including most of his ear piercings.

However, he loves doing it to other people and making them happy, seeing that smile on their face when the pain recedes. Also he likes making a couple hundred quick bucks from the people getting belly buttons and hips done.

He gets some interesting people in his shop. There are a lot of truckers passing through that mistake him for a tattoo shop, but some of them want their lips done or their eyebrows like his.

His favorite thing to do, however, is dimple piercings. He has his own pierced, and when he smiles he knows he looks at least a few years younger, and he pulls in quite the crowd some days.

A man comes in almost every day to the shop, but he never does anything besides loiter around and talk occasionally. It’s not a problem, there are rarely ever people in the shop as early in the morning as when he is, but it still bugs Sam a little.

“Look, man,” he says. “Are you going to get something pierced or not?”

“Oh, I . . . I don’t mean to be a nuisance. I-I’ve been meaning to ask you about something, but I’m not sure how you’d feel about it, or if you’d kick me out.”

“Look, man, I don’t do dick piercings if that’s what you’re talking about, but I know someone who --”

“No, no,” the guy blushes bright red. “That’s . . . that’s not what I’m meaning at all. I’d like to ask you out to dinner. As a couple.”

“You’re asking me out on a date?” Sam asks incredulously. The trench coat wearing, briefcase carrying business man asking body-piercer Sam out on a date? Yeah right.

“See, I should be leaving. Sorry for the --”

“No! I . . . I thought you were kidding.”

“Why would I joke about that?” Sam shrugs.

“I have no idea. I’m just some guy in a body mod shop, and you’re --”

“Appearances can be deceiving, or so I’ve been told,” he says, trying for the charming approach it seems, with his big smile and wide eyes.

Sam falls for it and smiles back immediately.

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Cas, I’d like that. A lot. Just let me close up shop and I’ll be right out front. I don’t have a --”

“I drove, I can drive, if that’s alright with you?”

“Uh, sure, yeah.”

“Great.”

Castiel and him drive around for a long time looking for somewhere to eat and settle on a diner south of town near where Castiel's supposed apartment is.

"So what do you do?" Sam asks around a mouthful of fries they're sharing while they wait for their burgers to arrive.

"I work in an office downtown."

"Sounds fun," Sam snorts, and Cas smiles.

"Surprisingly it is, but they don't let me keep my piercings in, so that's why, at first, I was interested in your shop, but then I met you."

"Mm. I can wear whatever, but the rules are I have to be able to work properly and that things aren't getting in the way. Sometimes my gauges get caught and things like that so I have to take them out occasionally. You should see about getting something done, what do you have?"

"Just the lip and ears, nothing too scandalous at all, but at the office it's different, more formal, so I'm not allowed even a simple ball in my ear or else I'm fired."

Their burgers come, and the rest of the night trails off into mindless chatter and getting-to-know-one-another small talk.

And by the end of the night Sam's dead beat tired, but then he perks up at what Castiel says.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment?" He asks shyly, and Sam freezes before nodding slowly.

"I'd love to."

He's not expecting how frantic Cas is to get his clothes off his body when they arrive. He kisses over Sam's jaw and up to the metal in his cheeks, sucks on them until Sam groans and helps to shove his pants down his legs quicker.

"Can I?" Cas asks, thumbing over the waistband of his boxers, and Sam's next breath stutters in his throat.

"Yeah," he rasps.

He hasn't been naked in front of someone other than himself in a long time, and he blushes when Castiel looks him over, but it's not an accusing or judging look in any way.

Sam watches as Cas' pupils dilate, and watches his cock twitch through his slacks.

"Bottom or top?" Cas says bluntly, and it makes Sam cringe and flush darker.

"Uh, bottom, if that's okay."

"I'd like to try something first. Get comfortable, and I'll go grab lubricant."

They end up kissing for five minutes instead, but Sam shoves at his shoulders when things get heated.

He rolls over onto his stomach and parts his legs so he's spread out, propped up on his knees.

"I got the only -- what are _those_?"

"What’re -- oh, I forgot about . . . what are you doing?”

Cas has this look on his face that is pointed at Sam, like he wants to eat him alive.

“We don’t need the lube,” he growls low, and Sam shivers as fingertips brush over his lower back, where his back dimples are pierced. “Have you ever done this before?” Cas asks quietly, and Sam shudders harder.

“Only a few times.”

“Can I show you something?”

“Please.”

Castiel gently spreads his cheeks apart, and when Sam feels the ghost of a breath against his hole he tenses.

“Trust me,” Cas says, and Sam gives into the sensations, the feeling of skin against skin. Castiel is naked now, and the warmth of another body against his own makes him want to come now, but he holds off.

Cas has obviously got something up his sleeve, and Sam’s not about to stop him.

He starts off by sucking on the piercings, paying special attention to one before moving to the other.

With his shirt rubbing against his lower back constantly, Sam forgot how sensitive those piercings are, and he jolts forward.

“Cas,” he breathes, and he receives a breathless, wordless reply. His own speech is cut off when Cas moves straight on to lick between his legs at his sac, and then at his hole. “Oh god.”

“Taste good.”

“Feels so -- fuck -- good, keep goin’, please, don’t stop,” he gasps into the pillows that smell like expensive cologne and shampoo, soft under his fingers. “Gonna come, gonna come.”

Castiel licks him out harder, and his hands reach up to pinch his piercings. That makes him shout into the sheets as he pulls them up, coming all across the bedspread.

Castiel’s hands leave his skin, but he hears the squelch of him jacking off, however, he doesn’t have the energy to turn and look, is only conscious enough to feel Cas' come splatter over his piercings, and a body dropping down against the mattress moments later.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Sam asks between breaths that hurt his chest, and Castiel grins widely, his eyes closed, spit dripping down his chin.

“We’re doing that again,” he demands, and Sam laughs breathlessly.

“Only if you put your lip ring in.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
